fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 September 2015
11:57 @Jdha /They love seperately then?/ 11:57 * Alex Finucane go to baby bike 11:57 ooohh yeaaahh *go to castle* 11:58 baby!!! 11:58 (what do you mean by love separately? 11:58 * live 11:58 * Alex Finucane climb castle 11:58 * Scaryreader12 gives Alex pizza 11:58 Hello. 11:58 Thx!! *kiss scary head* oooohhh oohh 11:58 That's what a mean. You know how I typo at times. 11:58 * Alex Finucane eat Pizza 11:59 Alex 11:59 yyesss? 11:59 Can i get some cards? 11:59 Prince Ellonandro: So is this where these demon creatures live? 11:59 On steam? 11:59 I have no monet 11:59 *Money 11:59 Queen Pinkalina: That's what they say. 11:59 waiiitt link 11:59 /No in the end after Morrigan defeated Jedah Dohma Lilith is a part of Morrigan now because Lilith is the last piece of Morrigan's soul 11:59 Like 11:59 @Jedha /Oh. 11:59 * Scaryreader12 hugs Iker 11:59 http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=payday+2+card 12:00 JESS YOU BUY! cards! 12:00 * Alex Finucane throw ball at Pinkpie 12:00 * Pinkgirl234 and Ellonandro walks to the castle 12:00 Endo 12:00 huhuhuh 12:01 I have no Money 12:01 jess.. sorry 12:01 Pinkalina: Mahica, you may only stay outside. We'll visit the demon creatures. 12:01 I sold my favorite Background. 12:01 * Alex Finucane sneak Pinkpie 12:01 /Ellonandro is my upcoming OC by the way/ 12:01 Just to get a fucking badge 12:01 Wait... OH! *stab Pinkpie* 12:01 It's Psychopath Vs Psychopathic Alien 12:02 * Alex Finucane out of castle 12:02 * Alex Finucane go to FFP 12:02 *A diamond pattern tail appeared in front of Deadpool 12:02 /He will serve as the lover of Pinkalina/ 12:02 ooohhh you cute! 12:02 * Alex Finucane hard laugh 12:02 funny man is tail poo! 12:03 /What's his status in society? A prince from another kingdom. His parents? I may think of living it unknown./ 12:03 *The tail impales Deadpool's head 12:03 12:03 * leaving 12:03 * Alex Finucane is alive 12:03 where my head! 12:03 * Alex Finucane pick head 12:03 *The tail then binds the body 12:03 * Alex Finucane fall 12:03 /Diamond pattern tail? You mean like the ones devil demons have?/ 12:04 * Alex Finucane alive 12:04 Hello. 12:04 fool you tail is suck 12:04 I am the "FNaF OC" Fairy. 12:04 /I think you should read Berg Katse's profile 12:04 http://gatchaman.wikia.com/wiki/Berg_Katse_(Crowds) 12:04 If you want me to, then sure 12:04 Just leave a note of your shiitty--I MEAN---awesome OC, then I will make it not happen. 12:04 huh wikia is poo! 12:04 No hate pls 12:05 * Alex Finucane get repair body and head himself 12:05 SB do you like Pizzza? 12:05 now!? 12:06 fool chat is die! 12:06 @Jedha /Oh I see/ 12:06 Snarf 12:06 mANGLED 12:06 You know what I'm gonna say. 12:06 jILLIPS 12:07 * Alex Finucane slap jillips 12:07 I am deadpool! 12:07 * Pinkgirl234 slaps Alex 12:07 Noh. 12:07 ouch yes! 12:07 *and Deadpool got impaled again in the heart 12:07 Give me a minute. 12:07 * Alex Finucane never die 12:07 Aight. 12:07 * Alex Finucane alive any 12:07 * Pinkgirl234 and dance in the royal gardens 12:07 Okay. 12:07 fool you Jedha is jesus 12:08 huhuh 12:08 *the tail then slices Deadpool to pieces 12:08 * and Ellonandro 12:08 * Alex Finucane heal himself 12:09 how you kill me? 12:09 * Alex Finucane more repair body and head 12:09 huh... 12:09 Ellonandro: Enjoying the night, love? 12:09 Pinkalina: Yes.. 12:10 *The tail binds Deadpool's neck and hangs him up 12:10 ooohhh head yay 12:10 Jedha 12:10 You cannot kill Deadpool 12:10 * Alex Finucane hit at Jedha neck by sword 12:10 He is one of those annoying immortals 12:10 That cannot die 12:10 * Pinkgirl234 and Ellonandro keeps dancing 12:10 He'll continue to annoy you even in pieces 12:10 head: Lord.... yay 12:11 *Berg Katse isn't even in the vicinity 12:11 Thanos cursed him with true immortality after all 12:11 To deal with Deadpool 12:11 --Specifically they are dancing in the rose part of the garden-- 12:11 You have to erase him 12:11 (Now I need the wishing book now 12:11 * Alex Finucane get heal himself more 12:12 *Zetta and Petta appeared 12:12 * Lord Ghetsis (Jugram Haschwalth) stands in the throne room of the Wandereich, beside Yhwach the king of the Quincy. 12:12 hello! Lord! 12:12 Ellonandro: Isn't the night lovely? 12:12 niceeeee! 12:12 YOU! 12:12 Pinkalina: Indeed it is. 12:12 *Petta shoots beams on her eyes on Deadpool 12:12 --I forgot to mention they are sitting on a bench-- 12:12 Petta:Hey! No face! 12:12 oouuccch my eyes! 12:13 * Alex Finucane tps gone 12:13 >her 12:13 *his 12:13 * Mangle Jadhi is sleeping on a desk 12:13 Ellonandro: But do you know what is more beautiful? 12:13 Pinkalina: What? 12:13 New nickname from Sera: JUIFLSJFUCK 12:13 [[]c: 12:13 shit 12:13 Best name. 12:13 "Hey Brian, can you get me the remote?" "Piss off." 12:13 >[[]c: 12:13 Hello Fox is deathpool! 12:13 sHADDUP JULLNISH 12:13 nice! you!!! 12:14 oh for fucks sake 12:14 @Mangled What is best name? 12:14 * Alex Finucane dodge 12:14 NEW NICKNAME FROM SERA. 12:14 JULLNISH. 12:14 Angled]. 12:14 xDDD 12:14 i'm crying... 12:14 *Petta writes in Zetta's pages "That Deadpool fades to the deepest part of the void" 12:14 I know, Ultimate. 12:14 This is so sad: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YS1OwOwp1kU 12:14 Ultimate..a-are you okay? 12:14 This is hilarious. 12:14 * Mangledmeddlingmetal disappears. 12:14 Jillips 12:14 YOU RUINED THE MOMENT 12:14 I did. 12:14 [[]]c: 12:14 *Zetta grants the wish 12:15 * UltimateSonicGame123 strangles Jillips 12:15 Ellonandro: You. 12:15 Pinkalina: *blushes and smiles* 12:15 * Alex Finucane tps in Pinkmena 12:15 [[]]c: 12:15 *Pinkalina 12:15 Oh hello!!!! 12:15 ooohh hahaha! 12:15 *Zetta make Deadpool slowly fading 12:15 * Alex Finucane dodge 12:15 * Alex Finucane shoot at zetta 12:15 (You cannot dodge a wish 12:16 ooohhh dodge? if you rping?? not idea! 12:16 Ellonandro: *moves forward and kisses Pinkalina* 12:16 Pinkalina: *widens her eyes in surprise but kisses back* 12:16 ^ I did that rp last night 12:16 Jedha PM 12:17 I think PM is kill 12:17 JUIFLSJFUCK, you died. RIP. 12:17 Fuck. 12:17 Dead 12:17 * Alex Finucane kill Pinkpie 12:17 Call me dead! 12:18 * Pinkgirl234 and Ellonandro continues to dance in the garden 12:18 * continue 12:18 hmm... *sneak garden* 12:18 I thought Deadpool was erased 12:18 * Pinkgirl234 giggles :[[]]D 12:19 oohh Ellonandro... 12:19 Ellonandro: *twirls Pinkalina around* 12:19 He did faded to the Void! 12:20 Ellonandro: You dance well, my majesty? 12:20 Pinkalina: Didn't I already tell you not to address me that? 12:20 * majesty. 12:20 Ew RP romance. 12:20 Ok then 12:20 Ikr @Dremora 12:20 Yeah ew 12:21 Ellonandro: But you are a queen and I am a just a prince. 12:21 Pinkalia: Still. Just address me by my real name. 12:21 * Alex Finucane on hat sunny 12:21 *A portal appeared near Pinkalina 12:21 /Hey Doc/ 12:21 Doctor, beware. RP romance awaits. 12:22 * Pinkgirl234 and Ellonandro sees a portal 12:22 Hello. 12:22 *Shantotto exits the portal. 12:22 Wait, whuh? 12:22 XD 12:22 Shantotto:You there! 12:22 *A shadowy, cross shaped portal appeared behind Deadpool and out stepped the Wandereich Grandmaster, Jugram Haschwalth. Without warning, he gathered reishi into his cross shaped spirit weapon. Upon forming a reishi sword, he sliced Deadpool to many pieces with a stroke. Gathering all the pieces, he dumped them into separate boxes, silencing the annoying merc* 12:22 * Alex Finucane poke Doctor 12:22 pINGAS 12:22 Done 12:22 *Shantotto points at Pinkalina 12:22 Alex 12:22 * Pinkgirl234 steps back 12:22 yes? 12:22 I just sliced you up and trapped you 12:22 Chill with the walls 12:22 x3 12:22 What do you want? Who are you? 12:22 Wait, Sarah. 12:22 Back 12:22 Now you can't annoy anyone 12:22 How much lines is that for you? 12:22 What did I miss. 12:23 Shantotto:I heard your the Queen of Magic correct? 12:23 /That's like 4 lines/ 12:23 Seven for me 12:23 Oh holy crap. 12:23 Yeah 12:23 Two for me. 12:23 4 for me. 12:23 @Shantotto Eh, where did you hear that? 12:23 I don't have chat fullscreen 12:23 Doc PM 12:23 /It's 4 since I use a small Toshiba laptop./ 12:23 Shantotto:Found that info near a kingdom here 12:24 (It's foru 12:24 I have it some weird size so that I can have both this and Skype up 12:24 >foru 12:24 /four 12:24 @Shantotto That's how they call me or anything? 12:24 * General Phychodash may play GMod 12:24 http://i.imgur.com/RbWez80.png 12:24 Ellonandro: *stands and only looks at SHantotto silently* 12:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDOxx45UDgI 12:25 Shantotto:You fool wearing a title that says "Queen of Magic" my magic is much more superior than yours 12:26 Shantotto has much more magic at his/hers disposal, Pink. 12:26 . 12:26 Ultim8 pls http://i.imgur.com/LYoAslx.png 12:26 (Jugram Haschwalth) "Again...there are petty quarrels..." Watches Shantotto and Pink. 12:26 * Adegro1 throws party and invites everybody 12:26 Pinkalina: Um I don't claim that title for myself. Now if you excuse, I have an event to attend. Don't bug. 12:26 What is that? 12:26 Hm. 12:26 Lord I knowwww... 12:27 FOX! AND JILLPS! 12:27 * Pinkgirl234 whispers to her love to return back to the ball 12:27 A thing. 12:27 :P 12:27 * Alex Finucane give party time 12:27 party play!!! now! 12:27 *A Gigantic Thunderbolt hits the ball room 12:27 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious just sighs, and leans across the Tardis Console, doing a maintenance check on the Navigation Console 12:28 *Shantotto walks away laughing 12:28 Oh, well that's just unsanitary. Who put a celery stick in the Thermal Converters? 12:28 Oh.... wait, that was me. 12:28 Some legends are told 12:28 Ellonandro: So you have how many soldiers? 12:28 Pinlalina: Uh I don't remember. Around 100, 000? I am not so sure. 12:28 Some turn to dust or to gold 12:28 JILLIPS. 12:28 nol 12:28 But you *is shot 12:28 STOP DYING. 12:28 Mangled. 12:28 Stop yelling. 12:29 No. 12:29 It's against the law to yell. 12:29 >:| 12:29 Yo 12:29 So STAPH YELLING (lenny face) 12:29 Keep calm and drink some milk 12:29 Smilk* 12:29 Milk? 12:29 I'd do the milk emote but it's sucked upon broken 12:29 SProingy plz 12:29 * Shadow Shifter 1 hides from dark 12:29 Aint nobody got time for that 12:47 so... you idea always dodge suck 12:47 * Alex Finucane ninja to kill Tatsumi back 12:47 * Night Raid Tatsumi dodges. 12:47 *A bright stream of light shoots up in Pinkalina's room and Jugram himself, stepped out* 12:47 Alex. 12:48 I know deadpool. 12:48 He is super predicable. 12:48 yyyeeeesss lovvvvweee mmmeee! 12:48 Deadpool, I could beat you with a Spoon. I did the same thing to Robin Hood.\ 12:48 Anyways. 12:48 I gotta go. 12:48 * General Phychodash is in gmod 12:48 (Jugram Haschwalth) "I am here to deliver a message from the Father of the Quincy" 12:48 I want marry akame!!! 12:48 Doc 12:48 That isn't going to happen 12:48 I don't think you'd have the same luck against Deathstroke 12:48 Not ever. 12:48 Yeah not gonna happen @Alex 12:49 yeah happen 12:49 Nope. 12:49 That's true. 12:49 do you think people think idea? 12:49 But I mean Deadpool. 12:49 Besides Alex, I already sliced you to pieces and stuffed you into different boxes. 12:49 ikkkk do want 12:49 ? my phone 12:50 * Alex Finucane had friend deathstroke 12:50 Alex is bullshittin now 12:50 Deathstroke HATES Deadpool 12:50 In crossovers 12:50 My armpits are sweating crazily 12:50 Lord huh... 12:50 Pink respond to RP 12:50 so easy... 12:51 Jesus, my message wall has been filled with Smilkshake jokes 12:51 (Jugram Haschwalth) "His message is 'Fear the Quincy', your kingdom will fall. Surrender will be graciously accepted." 12:52 I'm bored 12:53 Doc PM 12:53 Yo, Akame. 12:53 oh... 12:53 Hey Tatsumi. 12:54 * Alex Finucane go to FFP and eat pizza 12:54 Hey George 12:54 Hello to all. 12:54 It's raining 12:54 OH BOY 12:54 You git meh waffle 12:54 Doctor? 12:54 Wat puzza? 12:54 I said tuetles.... 12:54 "Night Raid AKame" 12:54 "Night Raid Tatsumi" 12:54 Are you guys siblings are something? 12:55 IRL. 12:55 Yeah. 12:55 Sweet 12:55 We are also from a anime. 12:55 Yes. 12:55 Noice. :[[]]> 12:55 Akame Ga Kill @ Pink 12:55 Yep. 12:55 Hi. 12:55 That pinged me. 12:55 I think it may have a manga series 12:55 Oh 12:55 It does. 12:55 I believe it does have a manga series 12:56 cuz Esdeath... 12:56 I'm using a character from Bleach series now 12:56 It's being done in English for the anime 12:56 Hello 12:56 Hey Candy. 12:56 Hey. 12:56 So. 12:56 Hwat?! 12:56 Alex. 12:56 I've heard what you said. 12:56 * Lord Ghetsis (Jugram Haschwalth) "So Queen of magic. Do you accept our proposal?" 12:56 I'm heading off guys 12:57 * Night Raid Tatsumi whistles walking away. 12:57 I'm tired 12:57 Cya Jess 12:57 See ya Jess. 12:57 Bye! 12:57 Get some sleep. 12:57 Bai! 12:57 Pink PM 12:57 back 02:15 * Foxy the Pirate watches YouTube 02:15 * TheZombeh slaps Foxy 02:17 * MCGPY, the duke punches zombeh 02:17 * TheZombeh hisses at Duke 02:17 * Alex the Human Animatronic Wolf pokes Foxy. 02:17 * MCGPY, the duke barfs on zombeh 02:18 * TheZombeh shoves his claws into Duke's throat 02:18 * TheZombeh looks shocked when he sees his claws 02:18 Hey Shadow 02:19 * TheZombeh puts on his cloak 02:20 Hey Pink. 02:21 Zombeh, I no ded 02:21 * TheZombeh growls 02:21 * Pinkgirl234 (Ellonandro) approaches Pinkalina 02:22 * MCGPY, the duke burps 02:22 Ahoy Soundwave 02:22 Ellonandro: Pinkalina, you called. 02:22 Pinkalina: *sits a little straight up* Yes I did 02:22 * Alex the Human Animatronic Wolf yawns, cleaning Rebellion 02:23 * TheZombeh falls on the floor with his cloak on, growling and twitching violently 02:24 Ellonandro%